my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street/Disturbia (by Rihanna)
GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Your email address hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page. Scratchpad 348,008 PAGES ADD NAVIGATION WIKI COMMUNITY CONTACT US EXPLORE MAIN PAGE Sesame Street/Disturbia (by Rihanna) < Sesame Street EDIT SHARE Cast *Rosita as Rihanna Lyrics Rosita: Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum No more gas in the red Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it All my life on my head Don't want to think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort Throw on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me Disconnectin' your call Your phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this s*** out It's too close for comfort It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster Throw on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Release me from this curse I'm in I've been trying to maintain But I'm struggling You can't go, go, go I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh Throw on your break lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in Disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight Your mind is in Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum ToolsCustomizeShortcuts